Your roses
by Kalande
Summary: Cela fait 5 ans qu'Aphrodite et Deathmask vivent ensemble. Mais ce dernier a tendance oublier qu'il vit pas seul.


"Encore un bouquet ?! On n'arrive même plus à respirer ici !

-Si tu décidais à arrêter de fumer, Angelo...

\- Comme si c'était de ma faute encore !

\- En plus, tu n'es jamais là, je peux me permettre de rendre mon espace de vie respirable...

\- Excuse-moi de ramener de l'argent à la maison !

\- Comme si je ne faisais rien...

\- Tu vends des fleurs ! Tu ne te fatigues pas !

\- C'est évident que le linge et le sol se nettoient seuls et que la nourriture se prépare elle-même.

\- Je ne t'ai jamais demandé de faire ça ! Je peux me débrouiller !

\- Alors fais-toi plaisir. Je ne m'occuperais plus de tes vêtements et de ta nourriture dans ce cas là.

\- Très bien ! Bonne soirée, je sors !"

La barbe... J'ai la dalle... Il n'y a rien à bouffer dans le frigo... Il y a une odeur de carbonara mais pas la trace de celle-ci... Je me dirige vers la chambre chercher un sweat mais aucun n'est propre. Toutes mes affaires sont en boule dans un coin de la chambre contrairement à celles d'Aph', bien rangées dans le placard. La chambre a un doux parfum floral tandis que le reste de l'appartement est emprunt de fumée de cigarette. En fait, je regrette ce que j'ai dit à Aph'... L'appartement est invivable sans lui... Ça fait bien une semaine que je ne l'ai pas croisé... Il ne rentre plus le soir et ne dort plus avec moi... Je crois que cette fois je suis allé trop loin... Je finis par m'asseoir sur le canapé, des cadavres de bouteilles de bières constellent la table, accompagnés de mes vieux mégots datant de bien 3 jours. Bordel. L'appartement sans Aph' est vraiment immonde et c'est uniquement de ma faute.

La porte claque, j'aperçois la chevelure bleuté de mon petit ami. Il semble surpris de me voir et ricane :

"Déjà là ? Il n'est que 23h !

-Il faut qu'on parle.

\- Tu as faim toi non ?!"

Il rit bizarrement, comme s'il ne voulait pas pleurer.

"Viens t'asseoir."

Je tapote la place à mes côtés, il s'y assoit en restant loin de moi. Je remarque enfin les cernes sous ses yeux, ses cheveux emmêlés, ses ongles rongés et la moue triste de ses lèvres. Son parfum habituel a disparu derrière sous les effluves de l'alcool. Il a l'air au plus bas qu'il ne l'a jamais été. Mon cœur se serre et je pose une main sur sa joue.

"Est-ce que tu vas bien ?"

Il me regarde, étonné de ma question. Un rictus peiné déforme sa bouche.

"Depuis quand est-ce que ça t'intéresse ?

\- Depuis que je me suis rendu compte que je n'étais pas un bon copain.

\- Tu es un bon copain. Parfois un peu chiant mais...

\- Je n'ai pas su être là pour toi. Je n'ai pas vu tout ce que tu abattais comme boulot pour nous faire vivre confortablement.

\- Ce n'est rien, c'est normal. Je m'excuse de mon comportement la dernière fois...

\- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. C'est de ma faute.

\- Je voulais juste que... Que tu rentres plus souvent..."

Quelques larmes commencent à couler sur ses joues et je me rend compte du mal que je lui ai fait. Ça fait combien de temps que je ne l'ai pas regardé comme il le méritait, que nous n'avons pas mangé ensemble, regardé un film ? Lui ais-je un jour dit que je l'aimais ?

"Mais je comprend que tu es des obligations... Je vais reprendre mon boulot à la maison, j'arrêterai de me plaindre... Pardon...

\- Non.

\- Tu veux partir ?"

La terreur et la tristesse emplissent ses yeux et chacun de ses mots.

"Non ! Bien sûr que non ! Aph ! Je t'aime !"

Son corps entier se tend à ses mots et il pleure de plus belle en se blottissant contre moi. Son contact me détend et je réalise à quel point il est important pour moi. Je prend son visage en coupe et l'embrasse. Il me le rend avec vigueur. Quand il s'écarte, un grand sourire éclaire son visage.

"Je t'aime aussi.

\- Je te promet que je rentrerais plus tôt et que j'arrêterais de sortir le soir. Je prendrais soin de...

\- Stop. Je ne te demande pas ça. Aime moi et c'est tout ok ? Et arrête de fumer !"

Aph' et son air autoritaire sont de retour et tant mieux je crois.

"Promis."

Il m'embrasse à nouveau et se lève.

"Viens, on va manger un truc dehors."


End file.
